


Discusiones

by Caliaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliaa/pseuds/Caliaa
Summary: Regulus y James entendieron que al parecer no todas las discusiones tienen que tener connotación negativa ni malos finales.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Kudos: 11





	Discusiones

— Ni lo sueñes pasaremos Navidad en casa y no pienso seguir discutiendo sobre esto, Potter. —Regulus soltó esto último en un tono que pretendía dar por finalizada la conversación al mismo tiempo que cargaba a Altair en brazos y se dirigía a la habitación de Harry donde el pequeño seguramente se encontraba durmiendo.

— Ah no, primero que nada tú también eres Potter y segundo tenemos que seguir discutiendo esto porque mañana es Navidad y debemos confirmar lo que haremos, Regulus Potter. —lo siguió protestando.

— Deja de gritar, que no estás al otro lado de la calle y puedo oírte muy claro. Además, nuestros hijos están durmiendo y sí los despiertas por tus estupideces de niño mimado dormirás en el sofá...

— No es nada nuevo para mí. —lo interrumpió restándole importancia a la advertencia realizada de su esposo.

— De Sirius. —Regulus finalizó la oración con una sonrisa bastante siniestra.

Desde que él y James se habían casado hacía casi siete años atrás Sirius se había vuelto un hermano súper protector y cada vez que podía amenazaba a James. Este era el arma favorita de Regulus para ganarle cualquier discusión a su esposo.

James decidió no decir nada más y dejó que Regulus llevara a Altair a su cuna. Lo siguió de cerca y aprovechó para comprobar que Harry estaba profundamente dormido al igual que su hermana y luego salió a esperar a su esposo en el pasillo. Cuando Regulus salió fue interceptado por James y arrastrado hasta su cuarto.

— Bien, ¿quieres decirme cuál es el problema de mi propuesta para esta navidad? —le pregunto con carita de perrito mojado. Regulus solo suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Te has puesto a pensar que solo pasamos las fiestas con tu familia y amigos? 

— Pero, creí que pasar navidad y el resto de festividades con Sirius, Remus y Cassie te parecía bien.

— Por supuesto que me parece bien, Sirius es mi hermano, Rem es mi mejor amigo y Hope es mi ahijada, ¿cómo podría disgustarme celebrar con ellos?

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te molesta, amor?

— No quiero ir a casa de tus padres, o quedarnos aquí, ni festejar con los Weasley o Longbottom. Me gustaría que por una vez festejáramos algo con mi grupo de amigos.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación y Regulus se sintió mal por ello. A pesar de saber que lo que pedía no estaba mal y que él tenía el derecho de sugerir esa alternativa, se sintió incómodo con la situación que había ayudado a crear.

— ¿Acaso quieres que pasemos Navidad con los idiotas de Quejicus, Barbie o la loca de Bellatrix? —soltó algo incrédulo James.

— No les digas así. —respondió Regulus de manera inmediata y molesto. —Severus y Lucius son mis amigos, Trixie es mi prima y por si lo has olvidado ellos me apoyaron completamente cuando decidí dejar todo por ti. Al igual que lo hicieron Cissy, Rabastan y Barty.

— Lo siento, fue un desliz. —se disculpó pobremente. —Es que, no quiero pasar una navidad sin mi familia y amigos.

— Yo llevo haciendo eso hace diez años y nunca me quejé. ¿Sabes que tengo un sobrino que se llama Draco?

— Claro que lo sé, Reg. 

— Qué bueno que lo sepas, siempre que puedo llevo a Harry a jugar con él. Se llevan muy bien. Incluso Harry le dice tío a Lucius. —el rostro de James se contrajo en una mueca de claro desagrado.

—Supongamos que celebramos con ellos, ¿crees que estarán felices de verme allí? Además, yo no encajo con ellos.

—James, eres el único que no ha avanzado en lo que a relacionarse con ellos se refiere. Sirius tiene un trato muy bueno con Cissa y Trixie. También puede respirar el mismo aire que Lucius sin sacar la varita, incluso hacen bromas entre ellos. Rabastan, Barty y Rem suelen hablar durante horas cada vez que se encuentran en la casa de los Malfoy cuando van a visitarlos. —hizo una pausa. —Tus padres podrían ir con nosotros. Sirius, Rem y Cassie también estarán allí. Solo te pido que por una vez me dejes celebrar con la gente que estuvo para mi toda mi vida. Esto ni siquiera debería ser un asunto a discutir. En una relación ambas partes deben ceder a veces y siento que, en lo que refiere a esto, yo ya cedí demasiado, amor.

Regulus pasó las manos por su rostro y se sentó en el borde de la cama matrimonial, si se sinceraba tendría que reconocer que lo único que quería hacer en ese preciso instante era llorar e ir a abrazar a sus hijos. James se sintió un poco culpable de no haberse percatado de la situación general antes. Sin que su esposo lo viera se acercó y puso de cuclillas frente a él.

—¿Sabes qué? —le tomó las manos haciendo que lo viera directamente a los ojos. —Tienes toda la razón, cariño. Yo no me había puesto a analizar todo y es cierto. Prácticamente te escapas a escondidas para ver a tus amigos y primas y no es justo. Lo lamento.

—No quiero que te disculpes, entiendo que no es fácil ir a beber el té con quienes fueron tus enemigos en la escuela pero, ya somos adultos y deberíamos saber como manejarlo.

—Es verdad. —le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con cariño. —Iremos a celebrar Navidad a la casa de los Malfoy, con tus primas y amigos. Pasaremos el resto con tranquilidad como los adultos que somos. Lo siento tanto, cielo, no me había puesto en tus zapatos. 

—No te preocupes, amor. —se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. —Debo avisarle a Cissy que iremos, tú debes avisarle a tus padres y de Sirius me encargo yo también. 

—Perfecto. —James se puso de pie con clara intensión de arrojarse sobre su esposo cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta para dejar ver al pequeño Harry de cinco años con una sonrisa. Mientras corría hacia ellos gritando; "luchitas".

Los tres pasaron la tarde discutiendo sobre el hecho de que Harry tenía un tío que parecía una princesa. Regulus y James entendieron que al parecer no todas las discusiones tienen que tener connotación negativa ni malos finales.


End file.
